megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wily Machine 1
is the first Wily Machine created by Dr. Wily. It is the final boss of first Mega Man game, appearing in the final stage of Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant. ''Mega Man The weak point of the Wily Machine's first form is the red gun. Mega Man must destroy the red gun using Fire Storm or the Mega Buster. Once the gun is destroyed, Wily appears in the cockpit, and the remaining hole shoots spiraling large balls of energy. The second form has no specific weakness, but Thunder Beam can hit it twice with one beam. Another, be it risky, method is to use the Rolling Cutter, which can hit it three times if timed correctly. A good strategy is to switch between weapons. Use Rolling Cutter when he is flying backward, and use Thunder Beam when he is going backwards. Mega Man Powered Up The Wily Machine Number 1 in Mega Man Powered Up is, at first glance, vastly different from the Wily Machine of the first game. However it's truly just a slightly modified version of the original clipped on to a base, and thus giving it its uniquely designed first form. The first form is a skull tank that roams horizontally along the ground, and what it shoots varies according to the difficulty - on Easy, it uses a weak cannon shot, but on harder difficulties it starts to use all of the Special Weapons from the eight Robot Masters. The Wily Machine's weakness is based on the Special Weapon it is using (e.g. if the machine uses Fire Storm, its weakness would be Ice Slasher). Like most Wily Machines, it is only vulnerable in the cockpit. If the game is being played on Easy, Wily will take off as soon as this form is beaten, causing the game to be over. The second form can only be fought on Normal or Hard. After the first form has fallen to pieces, Wily gets up and starts to tinker with the machine (whilst the player's character stands there and watches him do it). The repaired Wily Machine, which now looks extremely similar to the second form of the Wily Machine from the first game, rises from the rubble and starts flying - If the difficulty setting is on Normal, Wily will hover up and down, but if the difficulty setting is on hard, then he will drift back and forth towards the player. Note that in this form, if Dr. Wily uses Super Arm, he can sometimes decide to throw the hammer he was using to repair his ship. This new flying form still uses all the Special Weapons, but it has gained two new moves: the first is a swirling bullet attack, which the original Wily Machine also shoots. However, this only happens if the player is playing as a Robot Master. The second is a hard-to-dodge move: it temporarily gains two mechanical arms with spike tips and rushes forward. The easiest way to dodge it is to attack with his weakness before he rushes forward - this will cause him to be shocked out of the move (this cannot work if he is using the Rolling Cutter or Super Arm, as he cannot be hit with their owner's weaknesses (the Super Arm and the Time Slow, respectively). However, Dr. Wily can only use this move if the player is using Mega Man, Mega Man S, or Mega Man C. In both foms the top of the machine changes colors to match which weapon he's using, so it's recommended to pay attention to it during the battle to more easily counter his moves. ''Rockman ×over Wily Machine 1 is the secret boss from World 3 in ''Rockman ×over. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) After the Copy Robot is destroyed by the Robot Masters in issue 4, Dr. Wily appears in the room inside his first Wily Machine and starts shooting Mega Man. While attacking, Wily mocks Mega Man saying that he is just a helper robot, a lackey he had not stolen with the Robot Masters due to not being worth the effort and that should save himself from further embarrassment. While Wily is talking, Mega Man uses the Magnet Beam to go above the Wily Machine and jumps on the cockpit, punching it with the Super Arm. Mega Man continues attacking with other Special Weapons while saying he is not embarrassed as he has a creator and sister who cares for him, while Wily had to steal his creator's robots to get attention, and even though he reprogrammed them, they could not stop a "lackey" like him. He asks Dr. Wily which one of them should be embarrassed and attacks with Fire Storm, opening the cockpit and revealing Dr. Wily inside. When Mega Man tries to use Fire Storm again, he can't attack due to being out of ammo. Wily laughs of him as he can't attack and he is still able to fly, saying he won by default, but Mega Man jumps on the Wily Machine and takes it down with a charge shot. With Wily defeated, Mega Man takes him out of the wreckage and sends him to the authorities. When Mega Man returns to Wily's fortress in the story arc Time Keeps Slipping, the remains of the Wily Machine can be seen in one panel from issue 6 and issue 7. ''Rockman'' (manga) After passing by many dangers inside Wily's fortress, Mega Man finds Dr. Wily piloting the Wily Machine. Despite its menacing appearance, Mega Man manages to take it down with two attacks, the first opening the cockpit and the second blowing the machine. After the battle, Mega Man talks with the injured Dr. Wily and leaves the fortress. ''Mega Man: Upon a Star In the third episode of the OVA, Dr. Wily uses a vehicle similar to the Wily Machine 1 named to leave the video game world. Gallery WilyMachine1B.png|Wily Machine 1 (2nd form). MM1 Wily Machine 1 early concept 1.png|Concept art MM1 Wily Machine 1 early concept 2.png|Concept art MMPUWilyMachineA.png|Wily Machine Number 1 (1st form) in ''Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUWilyMachineRepair.png|Dr. Wily repairing his Wily Machine. MMPUWilyMachineB.png|Wily Machine Number 1 (2nd form) in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUWilyMachineChallenge.png|Wily Machine Number 1 in Mega Man Powered Up's Challenge Mode. MMPUWilyMachineConceptA.png|Concept art of the Wily Machine in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUWilyMachineConceptB.png|Concept art of the Wily Machine in Mega Man Powered Up. LINE Rangers MMCharaWily-1.png|Wily Machine 1 in Line Rangers. ArchieWilyMachine1B.png|Wily Machine in the Mega Man comic. R1MWilyMachine1.jpg|Wily Machine in the Rockman manga. OVASkullCar.png|Skullker in Mega Man: Upon a Star. OVASkullCarB.png|Skullker in Mega Man: Upon a Star. Trivia *Interestingly enough, this Wily Machine is one of the few to serve as the final boss on the Mega Man series. Other Wily Machines serve as penultimate bosses instead, with the final bosses being (in order of game appearance) the Alien, Gamma and, finally, settling with the Wily Capsules. *Unused dialogue in Mega Man: Powered Up suggest that the player would be able to attack Dr. Wily while he repairs the Wily Machine Number 1.The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man: Powered Up *This is one of only two WMs that visibly incorporates Wily's "Flying Saucer" vehicle into its design, with the other being the Wily Machine 2 from the second game. References Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Fortress bosses